Sonic Dimensions
by NemesisHero123
Summary: Sonic and his Friends discover that Eggman has created a device known as "The Dimensional Bombarder" which opens portal to another world. But something has fallen through the portal after closure. With new friends from another World, they must help Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to stop Snivley completing what Eggman started.


**SONIC DIMENSIONS**

**THE PROLOGUE**

**BY MATT W. GAMBLE**

_Hi, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm known for my blue fur, fast speed and not to mention my good-looks. Oh, and don't forget I love Chilli-Dogs, which I'm eating right now as I write this to you._

_Now, I want to talk to you about my world 'Mobius'._

_It's sort of like Earth, but different. For one, I'm not the only talking multi-coloured animal on my world. I've got a lot of friends. Some are like me, and some are like your creatures, like the Flickes. My best pal has to be Tails._

_He's a young fox with quite a brainbox, and has two tails. Yeah, you heard me right; it's why we call him Tails. His real name is Miles, but don't tell him I said that. He hates being called Miles._

_There's also a red Echidna, who is a tough cookie, likes to punch and very overprotective about this giant Emerald he's sworn to guard. He never talks about himself to any of us, so we call him Knuckles._

_Us Anthromorphs or "Mobians" share Mobius with a species that are just like you, only we refer to them as Overlanders. Some of them are pretty okay in my books. A little flawed, but then again most of us Anthromorphs are too, I guess. I get along well with the guy who owns a Chilli-Dog stand, he's a cool guy._

_But there are some Overlanders, who want Mobius for themselves and one of them sticks out like a rotten egg. Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but due to his round gut we all call him Eggman. He's the type of guy who believes Overlanders are the supreme beings, and wants to enslave us Anthromorphs to "Build his Mighty Empire"._

_I can't stop him alone, so my friends formed a group of freedom fighters to protect our kind from being either enslaved, prisoned or worse robotized into his Badniks. We call ourselves, the Acorn Resistance, as the Kingdom of Acorn is more or less the ones in charge. I'm best friends with the Princess in fact, she's called Sally. She's pretty awesome, and surprisingly quite the fighter._

_We've rescued a lot of Anthromorphs from the Eggman Empire, who've ended up joining our team. Like Bunnie, she was half way through robotic conversion. It's sad what they've done to her, but at least she's happy enough._

_Recently, Eggman's been working on a project that he calls "The Dimensional Bombarder". From what we gathered from the plans we stole, he's attempting to rip a hole to enter a different and unprepared world to enslave and expand his army._

_We don't know what world he'll open up. It could be a world like your's, maybe like mine, but we fear Eggman will open a world full of chaos and home to the most unspeakable creatures._

_Unknown to him, I'm coming prepared. I've got these seven gemstones called Chaos Emeralds. They help me transform into a super powerful force. I have a bad habit of losing them from time to time after a big battle, but this time I'm certain I'll not lose them again._

_Anyways, I'd love to hang, but I got to juice. Tails and I are on our way to his fortress, and we've got to fight through a lot of his Badniks. Catch you on the flipside._

Far away from the world where Sonic lives, there is another just like his, and ours. Well, in a way it is ours, but not in the way you would expect.

There is a small city near California.

Or was it Florida?

Maybe it was New York, but who knows it may as well be in Philadelphia.

But moving on, this city wherever it is in the United States is home to creatures just like Sonic and his Friends, only have more of a caricature presence compared t-

"Hey Pal, are you going to be writing this all day? It's kind of distracting listening to you on my way to ACME Loo."

A Blue Rabbit said, leaning casually on a sign reading 'ACME Acres', which I was about to say until-

"Are you just going to describe every single thing I do as you stay here?"

Yes…

"Hey Buster, what are you doing? You're going to be late for class." Another rabbit walked up, only this one was a girl, pink and had more clothes, as the first one only wore a red sweater.

"Hey, I wear gloves too you know." Buster retorted, waving his hands in a jazz-style manner.

"Who are you talking to?" The other rabbit 'Babs' asked, looking up in confusion as she could hear what is being written as well.

"Nah, he's just a typical man-child writing some fan fiction." Buster replie-Hey!

"Fan Fiction?" Babs made an over-the-top dramatic pose, as she was fully aware most fan fictions stink.

…Look, just go and do your thing. This is only the Prologue of the story.

"Well if you say so" Buster replied, with Babs walking by his side as they set off to ACME Looniversity. "Good Luck completing this fan fiction, this time!"

… thanks.

"Oh and just another word of advice." Babs added closing up to my computer screen. "Makes sure you proofread your story for any spelling mistakes, this time."


End file.
